


Win/Win

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom and Rose team up to seduce John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme in response to [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11448.html?thread=20432056#t20432056).

“Getting a man is all about how you present yourself,” Rose’s mother had told her. Rose had assumed she was warning her against dressing cheap and had done her best to look as elegantly and lovely as possible when John came over for dinner. Her skirt feel to her knees and her sweater was tight but high cut.

Her mother wore a short dress with a plunging neckline and bent over as much as possible. John hadn’t looked at Rose once all night.

After that the war escalated, each of them dressing and behaving more and more outrageously trashy in a battle to finally get John to stop being such a gentleman and ravish them. But John was stubborn, or maybe just oblivious, and Rose found herself relying on her hand. Several times a day in fact. Because as much as she loathed to admit it, her mother was an attractive woman. An attractive woman who lounged around on the couch with her legs spread, deepthroating popsicles and making obscene moaning noises. Rose wasn’t made of stone.

“When you finish, we should have a chat,” her mother said, interrupting Rose’s latest wank session. Rose froze on her bed, one finger still jammed inside herself. “Oh, for god’s sake, please tell me you can take more than that.”

Rose defiantly shoved in a second, failing to disguise a wince.

“Have you never seen a real penis? Oh, of course you haven’t,” her mother said. “Better leave him to a woman who can actually handle a dick.”

Her mother walked out of the room. That evening after dinner she returned to her room to find a dildo and a bottle of lube had been left on her bed with a encouraging note telling her that one day she’s be a woman. One day, years from now. Rose crumpled it and fumed. John had been over again. It was summer and he had been wearing a tight, sweat stained white shirt and shorts. Frustratingly baggy shorts that hid any evidence of either of the Lalonde women effecting him. She whipped her dress over her head angrily, wriggled out of and kicked her underwear away, and dropped on the bed. Fuck her mother.

“Aw, I see you at least know where that goes,” her mother said, entering without knocking once again to find Rose on her knees, working the dildo in her from behind. “Having a little doggy style fantasy are we? How dirty.”

“Shut up or help,” Rose growled.

“If you insist,” her mother said, knocking her hand away and grabbing the end of the dildo. Rose froze, sure it had to be some sort of trick but no, her mother was indeed working the fake phallus in and out of her. She even reached around and gave Rose’s clitoris and good rub while she was at it.

“That’s my girl,” her mother cooed when Rose moaned and dropped her head down, biting the pillow. “My darling little slut.”

Her mother left after getting Rose off, leaving the girl slumped on the bed in a confused daze. Perhaps there was another solution to the John problem. Maybe they could both win.

 

\---

 

John cut their lawn on Thursdays. After he was done, he would come in for a glass of lemonade. Only instead of finding Mrs. Lalonde mixing herself a drink, he found a note telling him to come to the parlor.

“Hello?” he called as he entered. On the sofa sat Ms. Lalonde with Rose in her lap. They were both completely naked. Ms. Lalonde had three fingers inside Rose, pumping them slowly and Rose was playing with her own breasts.

“Hello John,” Ms. Lalonde said. She gave him her biggest smile, pulling out her fingers and using them to spread Rose wide, displaying how pink and wet she was. Rose looked up and gave him a playful smile. John took a stumbling step backwards.

“I see you’re busy, uh, Ms Lalonde and… uh Rose. I’m…. I’m going to go now…” he stammered.

“John. Egbert.” Ms. Lalonde snapped. “You close that door and get over here right. This. Instant.”

“Okay,” John said meekly, kicking the door behind him. He thought it closed, he couldn’t tell without looking and looking away from Rose was really, really hard and not something he could manage at the moment. He stopped a foot in front of the couch, close enough to touch, but he kept his hands tightly clasped behind his back to disguise the shaking.

“Good boy,” Ms. Lalonde cooed. “We have a treat for you, don’t we Rose?”

“Oh yes,” Rose agreed.

“A treat?” John asked.

“Mmmhmmm,” Ms. Lalonde hummed. “It’s my darling right here.”

“Rose? I uh, don’t understand,” John said.

“Your treat is my wonderful daughter, I’m giving her to you,” Ms. Lalonde said. “But I was be remiss if I didn’t make sure you knew how to use her properly first.”

John stared, dumbfounded. He wasn’t quite sure he wasn’t suffering from a heatstroke. The only problem with that theory was not even his fantasies were this lurid.

“Don’t be shy, John,” Rose said. “Take it out.”

“What?” John said. Rose sighed, her annoyance actually sounding familiar. Holy fuck, it was really Rose. Rose who thought he was a complete dumbass that was leaning forward and undoing the button of his shorts. His hands flailed, unable to decide whether to stop her or help. They ended up settling on her shoulders as she pulled out his dick and began stroking it.

“I’m going to make you very happy, John,” Rose said.

“Okay,” John said. Rose smirked and pushed him. He stumbled backwards and Rose pursed him, guiding him to sit down in one of the plush armchairs. She climbed into his lap, wrapping her hand around his dick again. “Oh, don’t we need a condom?”

“Such a gentleman,” Ms. Lalonde said. “But don’t worry, everything is taken care of. This is your present after all.”

Rose didn’t wait for John to respond before lowering herself down onto his dick. John’s eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed onto the arms of the chair as Rose pulled herself up and lowered herself again. God, she was so hot and tight. And as she moved, her small breasts were bounced in his face. John reached out and cupped one in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. Rose moaned in response so he did it again. Her head dropped back and he leaned in to kiss her exposed throat. That’s what people did in the movies, right?

Their movements became frantic, John’s hips jerking wildly while Rose did her best to keep some sort of rhythm. She failed, and John felt bad for ruining her attempts by coming in less than ten minutes. He smiled nervously at her when he was finished, and she smiled back so he thought they were okay. She pulled herself off John, leaving him panting in the armchair and dropping back on the couch herself.

“Well, let’s see,” Ms. Lalonde said. John was startled. He had forgotten Rose’s mother was there. He was also confused and stared as Rose spread her legs, letting her mother kneel between them. Ms. Lalonde spread Rose’s labia with her fingers and watched as Rose pushed a little bit of John’s come out of herself. “There we are.”

Ms. Lalonde wiped up the bit of semen with her fingertip and brought it to her mouth. She moaned extravagantly around her finger as she sucked it deep into her mouth, then pulled it free with a pop.

“I haven’t tasted someone so young in a long time,” Ms. Lalonde said. “John, come here.”

John followed her beckoning finger, numb with shock. Maybe he had died of a heat stroke and was sent to porno heaven. He had been a good boy, so he kneeled next to Ms. Lalonde and watched as she leaned in and licked Rose, pushing he tongue inside and scooping out more of John’s come. Without swallowing, she pulled back and pressed her lips to John, forcing her tongue inside until he sucked the saltiness off it. He could feel Rose shudder next to him. Ms. Lalonde repeated the action and John numbly accepted it, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of his own come until she finally seemed satisfied with the amount she had gotten out of Rose.

“Aw, no more,” Ms. Lalonde said, pouting. “John, do you think you could give us a second serving?”

Ms. Lalonde reached over and grabbed John’s cock, making him squeak in surprise. He was hard again already.

“The vigor of youth,” Ms. Lalonde said. “Sit on the couch, please. There’s a good boy. Now, let’s give your gift a little rest while I show you a few tricks of my own.”

She took John’s cock into her mouth and didn’t even pause to catch her breathe, immediately beginning to bob her head, going deeper and deeper each time until he was all the way in. She moaned around him and pulled back to just suck the head before going down again. She repeated the action again and again until he was on the edge of losing it. Then she pulled off completely and wrapped her hand around him.

“There, nice and wet. I’ve noticed you looking at my breasts. It’s okay, I want you to like them.” She smiled, rising up on her knees and guiding him to place his dick between her breasts. She squeezed them together around him. “Go ahead, fuck them. I want your come all over me.”

John obeyed, getting lost in it until he heard a gasp beside him.

“Oh, god,” Rose groaned. John turned to look at her. She had three fingers moving fast inside herself. John starred as she let out a strangled shout and curled over, eyes rolling back. Oh, so that’s what girls looked like when they came. It only took him a few more thrusts before he was following her.

Ms. Lalonde did her extravagant porno gasping again, pumping John hard and milking out all she could onto her heaving chest. It actually hurt by the time she let go. She sat herself down in the armchair and ran a finger through the mess.

“Rose, darling,” Ms. Lalonde said. Rose sunk to the floor, crawling over to her mother, who lifted one of her large breasts with her hand in offering. Rose climbed up and licked. John stared as Rose suckled on her mother’s come covered nipple and was shocked to realize that yes, Virginia, a third round was possible.

Ms. Lalonde pushed Rose’s head down until Rose was on the floor again, mouth between her mother’s legs and her tongue pushing inside. Her ass was angled right at John and his mouth was watering. He wanted to be in her again so badly. Rose must have known his thoughts, because she wriggled her ass in invitation.

“Oh, yes,” Ms. Lalonde cooed. “John, don’t resist it.”

He didn’t, hurrying over and pressing himself against Rose’s back. He was so eager he missed the first two times he tried to push in. The angle was different but he hit the right one on the third attempt, sliding back into Rose with a groan. He soon discovered that being behind her gave him more control, allowing him to get a lot of leverage and really thrust. She moaned enthusiastically the harder he went, eventually giving up on going down on her mother in favor of panting against her thigh and chanting encouraging comments. Ms. Lalonde was rubbing her clit as she watched and that was so fucking hot. He managed to last long enough to watch Ms. Lalonde come before shooting inside Rose again.

“Wow,” John said, watching Rose slump against the chair. “Just out of curiosity, could someone pinch me? I’m sort of sure I’m hallucinating right now.”

Rose reached over and pinched him. He failed to wake up. She seemed about to say something when the clock rang.

“Oh my god, my dad’s expecting me home,” John said. There was no way he was going home smelling like he did right then.

“Calm down,” Ms. Lalonde said. “I will call your father and tell him you are invited for diner. Now you to, do take advantage of the size of the master bathroom. I believe John owes you a few orgasms.”

John blushed. Maybe he had been a little selfish.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry, Egbert. You’re going to make it up to me,” Rose said. She smirked and pulled John with her out of the room.


End file.
